The Search for Rocky and His Friends
by Ellis97
Summary: When Rocky and his friends go missing, Jessica is brought on the case to find her friends. But not without some assistance, she's recruited an unusual group of detectives to help her out. Can Jessica get to the bottom of our heroes' strange disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**A thunder of jets in an open sky and a cheerful laugh, you'll know that it's time for another fun adventure of Rocket J. Squirrel with his best pals, Bullwinkle the Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman!**

**So without further ado, let's start the show!**

* * *

Our story opens today at Rocky and Bullwinkle's house, where we find it...hey wait a minute! Where are Rocky and his friends? They're usually at the opening of each story!

Well, why don't we see our heroine, Jessica and find out what she's up to?

Anyways, our story opens today were we see our heroine, Jessica LaMour having tea at her parents' mansion, discussing Jessica's life with Rocky and the others.

"I don't get it Jessica," Said her mother "Why on Earth would you spend time with those guys, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman?"

"Because daddy, they're my best friends, and we have lots of adventures together." She told her father.

"Seriously, why can't you be more like your overachieving sisters?" Asked her mother "And besides, why on Earth would Sherman, a human boy be raised by a mangy mutt like Peabody? A dog could never raise a human boy!"

"I suggest those fleabags go back to the petting zoo where they came from!" Said Jessica's father.

"Daddy, they're not like that, you'll see. I'm gonna go visit them now." She picked herself up and kissed her parents on a cheek each "Bye mom, bye Dad."

As soon as Jessica left, she drove to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Peabody, and Sherman's house.

"I hope Rocky and the others are home." She went up to the doorbell "I haven't gone on an adventure with them for the last two stories."

Jessica rang the doorbell and there was no answer. She rang again and there was no answer. She assumed they must be out.

"Gee, they're not home." Jessica said "Maybe they're somewhere in town."

Yes, Jessica went into town, but unfortunetly, didn't find our heroes anywhere. She figured she'd call them to find out where they were. So she took out her cellphone and dialed Rocky's number, but it went to voicemail. She then tried calling Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody's phones, but they got to voicemail too.

"They aren't answering." Jessica said to herself "Oh well, maybe they'll be home tomorrow."

Jessica went home and decided to go to bed. But before that, she called our heroes again. Still, no answer. Jessica got very worried, it wasn't like Rocky and the others to leave and not tell her they were going somewhere without her.

The very next day, Jessica called the gang again, still, no answer. She figured she'd go to their house and see if they were home. She rang the doorbell and no one was there.

"HEY YOU!" Someone said from behind "What are you doing?"

"Nothing sir." Said Jessica "Who are you?"

"The name's Strickland, Im the landlord of this house." Said the man "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessica." Jessica answered "I'm looking for the tenants of this house, Rocky J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman They've mysteriously disappeared."

"Well, I could care less where they are." Strickland rudely told her "Those jerks wouldn't pay me for October! So I could care less about those idiots!"

Strickland stormed off.

"Geez, what a jerk." Jessica folded her arms "But anyways, I gotta get back to finding them."

Just then, a newspaper flew right into our heroine, Jessica's face. She read an ad for something; a detective service downtown.

"What's this?" Jessica read the ad "Missing keys? Cellphone? Strange disappearance of friends or loved ones? Come to Waldo Wigglesworth's Detective Service! Go to 1234 Bill Scott Drive in Downtown Frostbite Falls."

Reading the convenient ad for the detective service, Jessica assumed this was a great way to get help to find her friends. So, she went to the place where the ad said this agency was. Could this help her find her friends?

**AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE...**

* * *

**BULLWINKLE'S POETRY CORNER!**

**Jessica: **Hello culture fans! This is Jessica LaMour. I'm filling in for Bullwinkle, since he's you know...missing. But anyways, here's a poem from one of the famous poets, The Sherman Bros. It is called "There Must Be Something More" But I won't just read it, I'll sing it! But first, a little warm up.

Clears her throat and reads the poem.

**Jessica**: *sings the poem in an angelic voice* There must be something more to us than you and me. It must be tangled up some how, its destiny. I used to think the sum of one and one was two, but we add up to more me and you. When we are close together it's so plain to see, together we are better than we used to be, I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of, but this something more we're feeling must be love. I used to think the sum of one and one was two we, but add up to more me and you. I don't know how to say the things I'm thinking of. But this something more we're feeling must be love.

The audience cheers for her.

**Jessica**: Thank you fans. Thank you. Thank you. I'll see you next time for a poem by Ms. Amy Grant. I love all of you.

Blows a kiss to the audience.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hokey smokes! Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman have disappeared! Now, it's up to Jessica to track them down. Can this Waldo Wigglesworth, who she is about to see help her? Stay tuned for our next chapter "Hopping Mad" or "Investigation Complication." **


	2. Chapter 2

As you remember last time, our heroes had mysteriously vanished without a trace. Our heroine, Jessica noticed this and decided to see what happened to them. She found an ad for a small detective agency downtown and decided to go there for help.

Jessica arrived right at the place where the building was.

"This must be the place." She said "But just in case, I think I'd better call the guys again."

She took her phone out of her purse and dialed Rocky's number, no answer. Then she did Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody's numbers, still, no answer!

"Well, no turning back now." She said.

Jessica opened the door and went upstairs to the detective's office. She opened the door and saw the sleuths. They weren't what she expected. The sleuths were a gray fox wearing a red jacket and purple porkpie hat, a frog wearing a black bowtie, and a bear wearing Civil War clothes. They were anthropomorphic just like Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody,

"Are you Professor Waldo Wigglesworth?" She asked the fox.

"You got that right sugar." The fox said "And these are my trusty assistants."

"I'm Hoppity Hooper." The frog shook Jessica's hand "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Fillmore Bear." The bear blew a bugle, making a sour note "Reporting for duty madame."

"So what's the case baby?" Asked Waldo "Missing a loved one? Lost jewelry? Ransom? What is it?"

"My friends are missing." Jessica said.

"Fillmore, take notes of this!" Waldo snapped his fingers at Fillmore.

"Right general!" Fillmore saluted and took notes.

"They've mysteriously vanished." Jessica explained "There car isn't out of their garage, they didn't tell me they were going anywhere, and they weren't at the beginning of the first chapter. Or in the first chapter at all."

"I see, I see. They didn't show up in the first chapter, interesting." Waldo said "And what do these friends of yours look like?"

"Well, the first one is a gray squirrel with a blue pilots hat." She continued "The other one is a tall orange moose with white gloves, the third one is a snow white dog wearing glasses and a bowtie, and the fourth one is a little boy with orange hair and glasses."

"Well Miss. Jessica," Said Hoppity "It seems your friends might be in danger, we must help you find them."

"Provided you pay our fee of fifty dollars." Waldo held out his hand.

"Here!" Jessica handed him a fifty dollar bill "Geez, you guys drive a hard bargain you know that?"

"Hey, when there's a person to find, we charge extra." Waldo said "But for a pretty mama like yourself, we give you a discount of 8%. Anyways, Fillmore what's your conclusion?"

"Bunny." Fillmore showed them a drawing of a bunny he made on the notepad.

"Well, whatever." Waldo said "Don't worry missy, we will find your friends, or my name isn't Waldo P. Wigglesworth."

"So, do you know anybody who would want to harm your friends?" Hoppity asked "Like bandits, robbers, or guys who want ransom money?"

"Hmmm." She pondered, then assumed something "Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale! They're Rocky and his friends' arch-enemies! They've been trying to kill Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman for over 50 years!"

"Then it was them!" Fillmore concluded.

Sorry to burst your bubble Jessie, but Boris and Natasha aren't in this story.

"They aren't?" Jessica asked the narrator.

No, they're not. They're in the next one. So, it's not them.

"Okay then." Waldo said "So, it wasn't them."

"First, we need to find some people we can talk to." Hoppity reminded the gang "So Jessica, do you know anyone who might know where these guys might be? Any friends of your friends?"

"Well let me think." Jessica pondered for a minute, then remembered something "The Peterson's! Of course! They're friends of Mr. Peabody's! Maybe they can help us figure out where the guys are."

"Then it's settled." Waldo said "We must question the Peterson's."

Jessica, Hoppity, Waldo, and Fillmore ran downstairs to Jessica's car and they drove to the Peterson house. Finally, they arrived at the Peterson's house. They rang at the doorbell. The lady of the house, Patty Peterson came to the door.

"Hello?" Asked Patty Peterson.

"Hi, is the Peterson home?" Asked Jessica.

"Yes this is." Said Patty "Who are you?"

"Well," Jessica said "I'm-"

"I'm Professor Waldo Wigglesworth." Waldo introduced himself "And these are my comrades."

"I'm Hoppity Hooper." Said Hoppity.

"And I'm Fillmore." Fillmore blew a sour note into his trumpet. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And I'm Jessica LaMour." Jessica shook Patty's hand "I'm a friend of Mr. Peabody's."

"Nice to meet you Jessica." Patty said "What're you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to you guys about Mr. Peabody and his friends." Jessica said.

They went inside the Peterson's house and they sat in the living room with them.

"Sherman and his friends are missing?" Penny asked.

"Yes little girl, I'm afraid so." Said Waldo "So, nice place ya'll got here. Is that French Colonial?"

"Uncle Waldo!" Hoppity scolded the fox "This is serious! Jessica's friends are missing."

"We were wondering if you have heard from them." Jessica asked the Peterson's.

"Sorry, we haven't." Paul said "We haven't heard from them since the story we were in."

"I've tried calling them, but they didn't respond." Jessica told them "I'm very worried."

"If you're so worried Jessie, we must locate them." Hoppity said "Who knows what kinda danger they might be in."

"Um, uh yeah!" Said Fillmore "We must get back on the case!"

Just as Jessica, Hoppity, Waldo, and Fillmore, were about to leave, Penny ran in front of them.

"Wait!" She said "I wanna help you guys find Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and the others."

"Penny?" Her father asked "You're gonna help them find Peabody and his friends?"

"Sure I am." Penny said to her father "Sherman is my best friend and I want to help find him! I won't stop till I find him and the others!"

Well, the Peterson's (especially Paul) couldn't say no to their little angel. So they let her go as long as Penny came home the minute the mystery was solved.

"Don't worry guys." Jessica whispered "I'll find you guys, if I have to turn this planet upside down."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well there you have it! Penny is joining Jessica and the sleuths to solve the mystery! What happened to Rocky and his friends? Can Jessica and Penny solve this case before the end of this story? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Strickland's Stupid Sob Story" or "Love of a Landlord"! **


	3. Chapter 3

As you remember last time, Rocky and his friends mysteriously vanished and Jessica, our heroine decided to investigate this and find her friends. She recruited a trio of sleuths named Waldo Wigglesworth, Hoppity Hooper, and Fillmore Bear. They then went to the Peterson's house to see if they had seen Rocky and the others, but they didn't see them at all.

"Heck we haven't seen them since Penny of the Pyramids." Penny said.

Anyways, Penny decided to Join Jessica, Hoppity, Uncle Waldo, and Fillmore to search for Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman and solve the mystery. They went to the park bench to talk.

"How are we gonna find Sherman and the others?" Penny asked Waldo.

"Elementary my dear Penny." Waldo said "We need to look for clues."

"Where are we gonna find clues Uncle Waldo?" Asked Hoppity.

"Good question Hoppity." Said Waldo "We must go back to the scene of the crime where it all began."

"Then let's go to Rocky's house!" Fillmore blew a sour note into his trumpet.

"Ugggh." Penny put her fingers in her ears "Dude, you don't have to do that everytime."

"Sorry." Fillmore shrugged "I just like doing it."

After putting their fingers out of there ears, Jessica and her new allies drove to Rocky and his friends' house to look for some clues.

"How are we gonna get in?"Asked Hoppity.

"I've got an awesome idea!" Waldo snapped his fingers "I'll have Hoppity jumped through the window and then, he'll unlock the door and we could get in. This plan can't possibly fail!"

"Or we could use the key from under the mat." Jessica showed them a key from under the doormat.

"Yes, just what I was thinking." Waldo said quickly.

Penny just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well, let's go look for clues." Fillmore went into the house.

Jessica, Penny, and the guys searched for clues all over the house, but so far, nothing at all.

"Hey guys!" Penny saw something "Look at this!"

The others came over to Penny and they saw something, it was a wallet. There was a drivers liscence in it.

"Lou Strickland." Jessica read the label.

"Who's that?" Asked Penny.

"He's the guys' landlord." Jessica explained "I spoke to him earlier today, but he was acting like such a jerk and wouldn't help."

"I'm not certain, but this Strickland character could have something to do with your friends' dissappearance." Hoppity assumed.

"Then, it's no doubt what we should do." Waldo said.

"What is it Uncle Waldo?" Asked Hoppity.

"We must question Strickland." Waldo said.

Strickland's home address was on the card and our heroes went there right away. They arrived at Strickland's house and rang the doorbell.

"You sure we should do this?" Fillmore asked his friends.

"If it involves us finding Rocky and the others, I'm up for it." Jessica inhaled.

Just then, Strickland cam at the door. He was not at all happy to see them and the feeling was mutual.

"Oh it's you!" Strickland rudely said to Jessica.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Strickland." Jessica saracastically said.

"So what're you doing here and who are they?" He asked.

"They're my friends and they're helping me find Rocky and the others." Jessica explained "And we figured you might have something to do with this."

"What makes you say THAT missy?!" He rudely asked.

"We found this at the scene of the crime." Waldo showed Strickland his wallet.

"MY WALLET! GIVE ME THAT!" Strickland snatched the wallet away.

"So Mr. Strickland, tell us about yourself." Penny told the ugly looking man.

"My story?" Strickland asked.

"Yes, we want full details and know where you came from and what your purpose is." Waldo explained "It might help us figure out if you have anything to do with Jessica's friends dissappearing."

"Oh yes, I'll tell you my story alright." Strickland bitterly said "I am not the extremely handsome landlord you think I am."

"He wasn't handsome the minute I saw him." Penny whispered.

"Shhh." Fillmore hushed Penny.

"I'm not from this neighborhood, I'm not even from this dimension." He continued "I once lived in New York City, but not the one you know. I lived in another New York City from another Earth. As I said, I'm not from this dimension. I conned the Chief of Police into making me chief and using robots to take over the city, but I was stopped by a stupid, yellow cat who I tried to frame for a crime I comitted. Soon enough, my foes and I were sent to a world of forgotten toons known as Boomerland. I had so much desires to take over the world, so I teamed up with other cartoon villains as well as an evil monster called the Shadow Blot to achieve my goal. But I was stopped...by a group of meddling kids and their stupid dog and their stupid dog's stupid nephew..."

"This guy's creeping me out." Penny thought.

"AND THEN WHAT HAPPENED?" Strickland shouted "I was BANISHED from said dimension by some powerful wizard guy, along with my evil allies. You may think I ended up in this world, but you thought wrong. I was in a world of superheroes and villains. When the universe was about to be destroyed, I told two passing teenage girls my sob story. The enitre dimension ended, but it came back and was restored. I conjured up a portal to this world and became the landlord of that moose, squirrel, and dog's house."

"Ok..." Jessica said in a squeaky voice.

"Those meddling kids and their stupid mutt! My head just aches just to mention them! I would be in Boomerland, reigning over all and laughing at you...BUT NOO!" Strickland went insane "I CANT STAND THE MERE THOUGHT OF THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE MYSTERY INC SO MUCH!"

Strickland stopped and calmed down.

"I am here, landlord of Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody's house but the day soon comes when Strickland rises again and no one is safe!" Strickland continued "I HAVE FURY! I LAUGH AT DEFEAT! I FIGHT WITH RAGE! I HURT YOUR FACES! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Wasting no time at all, Jessica, Penny, and the sleuths ran outside of Stricklands house and drove back to Jessica's house at breckneck speed. They had to continue solving the mystery...so they figured they could go back to Jessica's place and discuss things.

"We should, it's time for the cliffhanger anyways." Said Penny.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, there you have it, that's Strickland's sob story, which isn't very sad after all. You may remember Strickland from my first story, Scooby-Doo and the Forgotten Land. But anyways, it looks like Jessica and her new allies will have to continue this investigation at her house and think it through. Will Jessica LaMour and Penny Peterson find their friends? Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Whounit" or "Mysterious Very Mysterious"!**


	4. Chapter 4

As you recall last time, Jessica, Penny, Hoppity, Uncle Waldo, and Fillmore found Rocky and his friends' landlord, Strickland's wallet and suspected if he had anything to do with the guys' strange dissappearance. They went to his house and went to talk to him. Instead he acted like a jerk and told them his "tragic" sob story and ranted to them on how he plans his revenge. They got creeped out and left his house and went to Jessica's to solve the mystery.

"You've got a nice place Ms. Jessica." Said Hoppity.

"Thanks Hoppity." Jessica said "I just had it redecorated."

"Can we get back to Sherman...I mean the guys and where they could be?" Penny asked.

"Good question Penny." Waldo said "I do believe that we need to do some more work."

"Like what Uncle Waldo?" Hoppity asked.

"We must question some friends of Jessica's friends." The fox said "Jessica, do you know any friends of your friends, besides the Petersons."

"Well we know this guy named Captain Peachfuzz." Jessica said.

"Then maybe he's seen them." Fillmore assumed.

"We must question Captain Peachfuzz." Waldo said "The guys and I will go to his house and question him. We've had to solve cases with him a few times, he was our chauffer."

"Uncle Waldo fired him because he kept getting everything wrong." Hoppity said.

"Whaddya expect?" Penny asked "He's the worst navigator in the world."

"Come boys." Waldo said "We must proceed to the Captain Peachfuzz's house. You girls stay here."

"Yes Uncle Waldo." Hoppity followed the fox.

"You got it Waldo." Fillmore saluted and played a sour note on his trumpet.

Without a delay, Hoppity Hooper and his comrades left to Captain Peachfuzz's house. At that same time, Jessica and Penny had a little girl talk.

"So Jessica, how long have you known Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody?" Asked Penny.

"Well I've known them since I was a little girl." Jessica said "I first met them at daycare and we became great friends, and we've remained that way ever since."

"Wow." Penny said "That's great. So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I teach martial arts and I've been polishing up my modeling portfolio." She said.

"Can I see it?" Penny asked.

"Why not." Jessica went upstairs to her bedroom, with Penny following her.

The girls arrived in Jessica's bedroom and Penny was really shocked by what she saw. Her room was painted pink with hearts, pretty outifts, a photo of her and the gang, a desk, a mirror, and a queen sized bed with a bunch of fluffy pillows, a transparent canopy, and pink and white sheets and covers.

"Wow Jessie, this is like a princess' bedroom." Penny said.

"Thanks." Jessie blushed "When you come from such a rich family, you can afford the finer things in life."

"You know, my parents are pretty rich too." Penny said.

"How did they get so rich?" Jessica asked.

"Actually, I have no idea." Penny shrugged "But anyways, let's see your modeling portfolio."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Jessica took out a big black book from under her bed.

Inside the book were photos of her modeling for magazines and wearing pretty outfits.

"Wow Jessie." Penny said "You really look great."

"Thanks Penny." Jessica said "So, how did you and Sherman become best friends?"

"Well, when I first came to his house, I didn't want to see Sherman at all." Penny explained "Cause I thought he was...a dog."

"A dog?" Jessica asked disgusted.

"Sure." Penny said with a snooty look on her face "He's raised by a dog, so he's a dog too. And he's raised by a moose and a squirrel, so he's those things too."

"Penny thats not nice." Jessica pointed at Penny.

"I know, but once I got to know Sherman, he turned out to be a really amazing guy." Penny admitted.

"Oh really?" Jessie made a sly look.

"And he's...kinda cute." Penny blushed.

"I know he's like my little boyfriend." Jessica added "Penny, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you kinda like Sherman."

Penny blushed and stammered "Well, you see I-I-"

Just then, Jessica's phone rang.

"Hold that thought I gotta take this call." Jessica picked up the phone and answered it "Hello?"

"Who is it Jessica?" Penny asked.

Jessica gasped when she heard the answer over the phone "ROCKY?!"

Penny gasped as well.

* * *

**AND NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE...**

**Boris**: Hey you!

**Nearby Civilian**: Me?

**Boris**: Yes you! Do you drink ordinary energy drinks, but they make you tired and sleepy?

**Nearby Civilian**: Yes?

**Boris**: Well that sucks for you. Cause theres a new energy drink out there for you, that'll give the infinite amount of energy!

**Nearby Civilian**: Really?

**Boris**: Normal energy drinks claim to make you strong and full of energy, when the leave you sad, lonely, and That's why you should drink BORIS-ADE! Yes! Boris-Ade, it gives infinite amount of energy! You'll be able to lift up car, you can be sun, pick up boulder, and so much more. Here are some people who drink it everyday!

Three people arrive.

**Natasha**: Greeting dollink. I am Natasha Fatale, I drink Boris-Ade everyday. It gives me energy!

**Fearless Leader**: I am Fearless Leader and I drink Boris-Ade. It is best drink in the world. It gives me energy.

**Mr. Big:** I am Mr. Big! I love Boris-Ade, it is the best energy drink. If I want a cold drink, I drink it.

**Boris**: See, they love Boris-Ade. It is great and awesome drink. What? You still doubt me? Well, Boris-Ade isn't made with sugar like other drinks! It is made with secret ingredient made only here in Pottsylvania. You would like to know? Well, I am not telling. See, Boris-Ade is made in Pottsylvania. Is not made China like stupid products you use in America. Unless you know, I went to China and brought secret ingredient or something. But, people send me mail everyday! One particular question is "If you're so addicted to Boris-Ade Boris, then why haven't you killed Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody yet?" Well, I have and I have it on video tape.

Boris plays the video.

**Boris**: It's Boris Badenov, about to defeat moose, squirrel, and dog with help from Boris-Ade. Now come on moose, squirrel, and dog, bring it on!

Three Pottsylvanian spies come dressed in bad Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody costumes, striking battle poses. Boris then attacks them until the people in the costumes can't get up.

**Boris**: BUY BORIS-ADE TODAY!

**Announcer**: Buy Boris-Ade now. Side effects may include dizziness, drowsiness, erotic dreams about your crushes, pregnancy, and not living anymore. You can call 1-800-555-BORIS that is 1-800-555-BORIS.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Jessica and Penny have become like sisters. But guess what? When they were starting to really bond, someone calls Jessica on her phone. And guess who it is? ROCKY! Who stole Rocky and his friends? Can Jessica, Penny, Hoppity, Waldo, and Fillmore rescue them in time? Stay tuned for our next chapter "Operation: Save the Boys" or "Mystery Revelations"!**


	5. Chapter 5

As you remember last time, our heroines Jessica and Penny went to Strickland's house and questioned them about Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman's strange disappearance, but he had told them the story of how he came from another dimension, how he teamed up with other cartoon villains and some ink monster to conquer the world, how two talking Great Danes and four meddling kids defeated him, got him banished to another dimension, how he witnessed the end of the universe and the rebirth of it, and how he created a portal that led him to Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Mr. Peabody's world. The girls were creeped out by this and went to Jessica's house to put the pieces of the puzzle together. When Hoppity, Uncle Waldo, and Fillmore went to go question Captain Peter "Wrongway" Peachfuzz, Jessica and Penny bonded as sisters. Just when they were really about to open up, Jessica received a call from none other than Rocky himself.

"Rocky?" Jessica asked over the phone "Is that really you? Hang on, I'll put you on speaker."

Jessica pressed the speaker button and that way, Penny could hear them as well.

"Jessica!" Rocky exclaimed "We're in mortal danger. Check us out online."

"Okay Rocky." Jessica and Penny went to Jessica's computer "Now what?"

"Okay, now go to .com." The plucky squirrel continued.

Jessica typed in the websites link and there she saw something before her eyes, our heroes were on live webcam and they were in a torture chamber, which was what was happening that very moment. They also could see Rocky talking on his phone, while the others watched.

"SHERMAN!" Penny yelled.

"Penny?" Sherman said distinctively over the phone.

"Quiet you!" Peabody scolded Sherman. "Rocky, is that really Jessica? Do you think I could talk to her?"

Above Rocky and his friends, was a giant piñata shaped like a torture device.

"See, horrible danger." Rocky finished.

Jessica's eyes started to get teary "Guys please, who's done this to you?"

"STRICKLAND!" Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman yelled.

"I knew it was him!" Jessica snapped her fingers "Boy am I gonna get that ugly freak!"

"And is that a piñata?" Penny took the phone.

"Yes it is and it's filled with instruments of torture." Rocky shouted.

"Boy, we'll that's something you won't get at birthday parties." Bullwinkle said.

Penny and Jessica both gasped. Their friends we're being tortured and in mortal danger.

"Well Strickland says he'll break it open on our heads and keep torturing us unless we pay him for October." Rocky continued.

"But we're not paying him for October until he fixes the dang pilot light!" Peabody finished "You need to come save us now!"

"We're on it Mr. P." Jessica said "Where are you?"

"We're in the old castle in Quake Woods about 8 miles outside of town." Rocky said "You don't have much time!"

"We don't?" Jessica asked.

"No!" Rocky said "We'll explain later."

"Right now," Mr. Peabody snatched the phone "We need you to go down to our house and into the basement and get something."

Wasting no time, our heroines went to the Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody residence and used the key under the mat once again.

"What is it?" Jessica and Penny went downstairs to the basement.

"It's next to the time machine." Peabody continued "It's a silver gun."

"Mr. Peabody!" Penny gasped "You're a murderer."

"No Penny I am not." Peabody corrected her "I am a fun-loving cartoon dog, I don't do anything low and violent. It's a scrootch gun, it'll freeze him for a while. Our friends, Gidney and Cloyd must've left it here after that space adventure. Set the dials to 8 years."

Penny did just so "So, do I shoot it?"

"No Penny." Peabody said "You must not use it unless you see Strickland."

"We're on our way guys." Jessica took the phone back from Penny "By the way, how much time do we have exactly?"

"You have to be here by tomorrow Jessie!" Rocky shouted "Tomorrow's the party! He's gonna use us as games!"

"We're on our way." Jessica hung up. "Come on sister, let's hightail to the mansion."

"After we call the fox, frog, and bear." Penny reminded her.

"Oh yeah right." Jessica took her phone out of her purse and dialed Uncle Waldo's number.

**MEANWHILE...**

"I hope they come here soon." Bullwinkle said "Being tied up in this torture chamber is giving me a cramp."

"Mr. Peabody, I didn't know Penny was coming with Jessica." Sherman said.

"Quiet you!" Peabody hushed Sherman "Sherman, you're gonna get us caught and Strickland will break open the instruments of torture piñata and Jessica will never me- I mean us!"

Just then, someone slammed the door open. It was Strickland.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Strickland demanded.

"N-nothing Mr. Strickland." Sherman shivered.

"Ya'll had better be ready for the party tomorrow." Strickland devilishly grinned "Because we're gonna have so many games including; pin the tail on the squirrel, wrecking the moose piñata for candy, free talking dog back rides, and our best game of all... orange haired boy wrestling."

"You'll never get away with this Strickland!" Peabody said.

"Oh this could all just end if you simply pay me for October...and YOU fix the pilot light." Strickland manically laughed.

* * *

**NOW HERE'S SOMETHING WE HOPE YOU'LL REALLY LIKE**

**BULLWINKLE'S POETRY CORNER!**

**Jessica**: Hello everyone. It's Jessica again. Ready to recite another love poem in Bullwinkle's place. Today is the works of Ms. Amy Grant. Here's one entitled "I Will Be Your Friend" and just like before, I won't recite it, I'll SING it. First let me warm up.

Jessica clears her throat and harmonizes.

**Jessica**: *harmonizing* Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh.

Clears her throat.

**Jessica**: *starts singing* When every moment gets too hard, the end of the road can feel so far. No matter how much time we're apart, I'm always near you. I'll be the shelter in your rain. Help you to find your smile again. I'll make you laugh at a broken heart, wherever you are. 'Cause I'm never gonna walk away if the walls come down someday. All alone and you feel afraid, I'll be there when you call my name. You can always depend on me, I believe until forever ends. I will be your friend.

The audience starts cheering and throwing roses while Jessica bows and blows kisses to the audience.

Jessica: Thank you folks! Thank you! Thank you! I love you all. Next week, we'll do the works by none other than the late great Whitney Houston *blows a kiss to the audience*

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hokey smoke! Strickland was the culprit and he's gonna torture Rocky and his friends. Will Jessica and Penny save their friends in time? Is this the end of Rocky the Squirrel, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman? Will Strickland win? **

**Bullwinkle**: Will I ever go to normal toilet again?

**Mr. Peabody:** Bullwinkle, that's the wrong story.

**Stay tuned for our next chapter, "Rescue the Rock!" or "Chamber of Danger"! **


	6. Chapter 6

As you remember last time, our heroines, Jessica and Penny had found out that Strickland was the culprit behind Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman's strange vanishing. Rocky called and informed them that they had to get to the spooky woods outside of town before tomorrow.

"Because that's when he is gonna use us as party games." Sherman said to the announcer.

"That's right Sherman," Peabody said "Jessica is gonna save me- I mean us!"

Anyways, Jessica and Penny went into the basement and took a scrootch gun. Peabody said they should bring it with them for assistance. So, Jessica and Penny went to rescue our heroes. But not before they contacted their three new friends.

"It's a good thing we found out where they were." Jessica said "The writer was running out of suspects."

"And that's saying something," Said Uncle Waldo "That Captain Peachfuzz guy was getting everything wrong."

"Yeah, he told us that Rocky had been w

"We'd better hurry before it's too late." Hoppity said "Who knows what awful things that Strickland character is doing to your friends?"

**MEANWHILE...**

Back at the torture chamber, Strickland came to Rocky and his friends with a big announcement.

"Enjoying your life torture?" He sinisterly grinned.

"You'll never get away with this Mr. Strickland!" Sherman shouted.

"Quiet you!" Peabody scolded Sherman "You'll never get away with this Strickland!"

"Oh but I will." He said "You see, I've moved the party from one in the afternoon to 10pm tonight. I'm sure all my guests will enjoy playing you guys. And soon, after I've been through with you, I will get my long awaited revenge on Mystery Inc. See you later, chumps!"

Strickland left the torture chamber, laughing manically. While our friends had been talking up a plan.

"Hokey smoke gang!" Rocky exclaimed "We gotta get outta here and FAST!"

"You read my mind Rock." Bullwinkle said.

"But Uncle Rocky, Jessie and Penny are on their way." Sherman reminded the plucky squirrel "We've gotta stay here until they arrive."

"Well, I'd better call them right away!" Peabody grabbed his phone and speed dialed Jessica's number.

**MEANWHILE...**

Jessica, Penny, Uncle Waldo, Hoppity, and Fillmore were almost to the woods when all of a sudden, Jessica's phone rang. She hit the brakes to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Jessica?" Peabody said over the phone.

"Mr. Peabody?" Jessica asked "What's going on?"

"You're time is running out!" The dog continued.

"What're you talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Strickland has moved the part from tomorrow night to 10pm tonight!" Peabody explained.

"10pm?" She asked.

"That's in about 7 minutes." Hoppity looked at his watch.

"Oh no!" Penny gasped.

"You'd better hurry and get us out NOW!" Peabody said through the phone.

"Don't worry Mr. P, I'm on my way." Jessica hung up the phone.

Finally, Jessica, Penny, and the others had arrived at the mansion in the nick of time.

"We made it gang." Jessica said "We'd better get inside and stop Strickland!"

"But Jessie, look!" Penny pointed to the top window "Strickland's upstairs."

Jessica took out her binoculars and saw that Strickland was getting dressed and ready for the guests to arrive.

"You're right Penny, we have to find a way to distract Strickland and get the guys outta there." Jessica said "But how?"

"Leave to me Jessie dear." Said Waldo "After all, I am a fox and I'm pretty sly."

After discussing the plan, Jessica and Penny sneaked to the back door and Waldo rang the doorbell. Strickland came to the doorbell.

"Who the heck are you fox?!" He rudley asked.

"I am Waldo Wigglesworth and you look like the guy who could use a new makeover." Said the fox.

"Makeover? I'm already extremely handsome!" He said showing his face, which was very ugly.

"But imagine how much more handsome you'd be if you got a Handsome-A-Fier Makeover." Waldo continued.

"Hmmm." Strickland thought for a moment "Now do continue."

**MEANWHILE...**

Jessica and Penny snuck to the back door and got into the castle. It looked kinda scary and broken down.

"Boy, this is kinda scary Jessica." Penny whispered. "How are we gonna find the torture chamber in this place?"

"Simple little sister," Jessica proclaimed "We go downstairs, that's where most torture chambers are."

Jessica and Penny snuck downstairs into the cellar and into a hallway where they found some doors. They took the first one and saw none other than our heroes...Rocket J. Squirrel, Bullwinkle Moose, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman Peabody chained to the walls.

"Hokey smoke!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Jessica!" Peabody exclaimed.

"Penny!" Sherman added.

"Oh my god!" Jessica gasped "Guys! Don't worry, we'll get you guys outta here!"

Jessica took a bobby pin out of her hair and she picked the locks and freed the guys.

"Boy, I was getting a blister there." Bullwinkle said "Plus, my nose was getting itchy."

"Feels great to stretch my tail." Rocky added.

"Penny!" Sherman ran up to Penny and hugged her "It's been so long."

"Too long." Penny hugged back "Looks like we need some catching up to do Shermy."

"Sherman, I'm so glad you're okay." Jessica hugged Sherman and smothered his face with kisses. "And you guys too."

Jessica hugged Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Peabody and kissed them each on the cheek. Peabody's ears and tail stood up straight, he blushed, made a goofy grin, and fainted.

"We gotta get outta here gang." Rocky told the others "Tout suite."

"Uncle Rocky's right guys, we gotta go." Sherman ran to Peabody and shook him awake "Mr. Peabody, this is no time for a nap. We gotta go!"

Without hesitation, our heroes and heroines ran out of the basement and made a quick getaway for the back door when all of a sudden...

"Where do you think you're going?" Strickland ran in front of the back door. Next to him were Hoppity, Uncle Waldo, and Fillmore. They were hog tied.

"STRICKLAND!" Rocky and his friends shouted.

"We couldn't distract him for long." Waldo shrugged.

"Waldo P. Wigglesworth, Hopptiy Hooper, and Fillmore Bear." Peabody sighed "Still up to your old tricks huh?"

"You know these guys?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, we've known them since childhood." Rocky said "They were always playing tricks and stealing cookies at snack time."

"And it looks like they still haven't lost their lust for a fast buck." Bullwinkle finished.

"You must think you're so smart huh?" Strickland asked "Well you're not! Because I've got money and greed on my side."

"And we've got this." Jessica shot the scrootch gun at Strickland and the evil, ugly landlord was severely scrootched. "Looks like you're not so smart after all."

"That's my Jessica." Peabody made a goofy grin.

"Hokey smoke Jessie!" Rocky exclaimed "That was..."

"Pretty fantastic." Sherman said.

"I did it just for you." Jessica put her hands on her hips.

"That's my sister." Penny high foured Jessica.

"A little help here?" Fillmore asked.

As soon as our heroes untied Hoppity, Fillmore, and Waldo, they headed back to Jessica's car and drove home.

"Finally, we're freed." Bullwinkle sighed "Now, I can finish waxing my antlers."

"But Uncle Bullwinkle, what about the pilot light?" Sherman asked "It's still out."

"Don't worry Sherman, I can fix anything." Peabody made a snooty smile "We'll have hot water again by tomorrow."

"You know, Jessica we owe you and Penny a depth of gratitude." Rocky said "Way to save us."

"Of course we had to save you Rocky." Jessica said "We're like a family, and families look out for each other."

"And Sherman's my best friend, I cant let anything bad happen to him." Penny hugged Sherman and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good thing this story is almost over." Waldo rolled his eyes "I'm getting tired of this mush-fest."

"And thanks for freeing our house Jessie." Peabody said.

"Freeing your house?" She asked.

"Yes, it is now, rent-free." Peabody chuckled.

Everyone slapped their heads and groaned.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well readers, it's the end of another Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, and Sherman adventure! But be sure to stay tuned for another awesome adventure with Rocky and all of his friends! Stay tuned!**


End file.
